Hogwarts Hold 'Em
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Meet the unconventional poker gang at Hogwarts, made up of a Ravenclaw, a Hufflepuff, a Gryffindor, and a Slytherin. Love, Angst, Romance, Drama, Voldemort, Poker, AND candy: did I mention karma?; Harry/OC; Ron/OC/Neville; Ron/OC/Draco; Oliver/OC/Cedric
1. Meet the Gang

**AUTHORS' NOTE: This story is Co-written by KyleenaCloud1790, MiraStelloc, and myself. A special thanks to Rosemary Stevens who wrote the book series that's mentioned. Also, This is your Language and theme warning. There's a reason this fic is rated 'M':**

*****

"I swear Tyler, you fucking cheat!" Charlotte cried.

"Coco, some of us are impressionable youth." Rae reprimanded her.

"This is the twelfth fucking game **in a row** I've lost and he's won!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"Some of us are just born lucky." Tyler smirked as he raked in the pile of skittles, shockers, sweetarts, and the big money: 100 grands.

"Yeah, and some of us are cheaters." Leena muttered. "Give me back my 100 grand!"

Tyler gave them all looks. "Hey! I won this all fair and square! If anyone's cheating, it's _you_ three!"

"How? When we're losing?" Rae asked.

Tyler shrugged. "Care for another game?"

"We're all practically out of candy, you moron." Leena scoffed.

"Gay men can't play poker!" Charlotte exclaimed

"Number one, I'm not gay, and number two, who says gay men can't play poker? Where's that written?"

"Well duh, it's unwritten. Everyone knows that. You're supposed to sit back and let the real men clean you out!" Charlotte told him.

"In case you guys haven't noticed…you're all chicks."

"I'm more of a real man then you'll ever be Mr. Flaming Homo." Charlotte muttered.

"Guys, keep it down! I hear Filch. He's in the hallway." Rae whispered.

"How can you be sure it's him?" Leena asked in a hushed whispered.

"He's muttering about whipping people." Rae rolled her eyes.

"Yup. That's Filch." They all mumbled in unison, laughing.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to keep the rest of my candy…and if it wasn't for me living in the muggle world with my mother, none of you would've ever tasted any of these." Rae said.

"I wanted to clean you guys out of all your candy." Tyler frowned.

Charlotte jumped at him, and the two of them got into a hair pulling contest.

"Tyler, are you sure you're not gay? You fight like a girl." Leena pointed out, but then joined Charlotte in fighting him.

"Quick, Rae! Collect the candy in your bag!" They cried. "We'll hold him off!"

Rae grinned and she stuck her bag up to the table, and swept all the candy into it.

Tyler screamed.

"No, that's mine! I won it!"

"RUN RAE! RUN!" They cried. "He's getting loose!"

Rae burst out of the room of requirement running as fast as she could as Tyler pelted out almost immediately, Charlotte and Leena right behind him trying to trip him up. Rae turned a corner, tripped, skidded down the hall and ran right into Professor Dumbledore. Tyler, Charlotte, and Leena turned the corner, and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Good evening, Professor Dumbledore." All four said in unison, as Rae picked herself up off the floor.

"What are a Gryffindor, A Hufflepuff, A Ravenclaw, and a Slytherin doing out, together, after curfew?" He asked coolly.

Charlotte walked forward and helped Rae brush herself off. "We were just engaging in a little poker?" She asked tentatively.

"As the daughter of the minister, you should know better."

"I know, but they're my friends. After curfew is the only time we can really hang out together, without interference."

"I suggest you return to your house dormitories, and go to sleep."

"Yes, Professor." Tyler said, walking up and trying to tug Rae's book bag of candy off of her shoulder.

"Tyler, let go of my bag before I kick you in the shin." She muttered low enough, she hoped, that Professor Dumbledore's retreating figure couldn't hear.

"But those are my winnings." He whined.

"If you care to remember, I spent thirty dollars on this candy, which I could have used to buy all four and the Beau Brummell books I love. We'll all share this candy gradually, okay?"

Tyler nodded reluctantly.

"Atta boy, Mr. Flaming Homo." Charlotte clapped him on the back.

"I hate you." He muttered.

"No you don't. You love us." Leena retorted.

Tyler laughed. "You're right. I do."

*****

"_Okay everyone, ante up or I'm not dealing to your sorry asses." Thirteen year old Charlotte Fudge said, looking like a card shark in a black visor and sunglasses._

_Twelve year old Rae Lands, who was big blinds, tossed in two skittles, followed by the small blinds, twelve year old Tyler Matthews, who tossed in one._

"_Leena stop eating your money." Tyler commanded._

"_I'm sorry! It's just so tasty!" An eleven year old Leena Trask cried._

"_Are you seriously telling us you've never had this stuff before?" Rae asked and Leena nodded. "Man, where are you from? I'll have to remember to bring some on the side next time for us all to snack on…though it'll give us a doozie of a stomachache if we eat too much."_

"_Newest juicy tidbit…Parentage." Tyler said, grinning mischievously._

"_I don't understand" Leena said, her mouth full of a 100 grand._

"_Every round we share a fun tidbit about ourselves. Everything from favorite stuffed animal to apparently—" Charlotte sneered. "—Parentage. I'm not going first. Screw you Tyler. I hate my dad."_

_Everyone looked at Rae._

"_I learned to never go first in anything. Why don't you go first Tyler, since you brought it up?" Rae asked innocently._

_Tyler shrugged._

"_I'm a pureblood. Born and raised in the Wizarding world. My father works in the Department of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, and my mother's a healer at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries." Tyler stated proudly._

_Charlotte nodded appreciatively. "At least you know both your parents. My Dad is the minister of magic, and my muggle mother died in childbirth. I never knew her."_

_Rae patted Charlotte's arm. "I'm in a similar boat. I never knew my wizard Father. I live in the muggle world, with my muggle mother who's a helluva lawyer."_

"_You're dad is dead too?" Leena looked like she was going to cry._

_Rae raised her eyebrows. "When did I say that? He's in prison. He basically knocked my mom up and got shipped off to Azkaban."_

"_At least your parents wanted you. My mom got me as a business deal. I wish she'd have taken me with her." Charlotte sighed._

"_But then you wouldn't be here with us." Tyler reasoned._

_Charlotte shrugged. "So Leena, what about your parents?"_

"_I think my parents are dead. I'm not sure." She mumbled._

"_How can you not be sure?" Tyler asked._

"_I'm adopted. All I know is that my parents were muggle. I've never had any contact with my biological parents, so I don't know what happened to them."_

_They all shared a consoling group hug, and started playing poker, Tyler slapping Leena's hand every time she tried to eat a piece of her candy._

"_Seriously Leena, stop it. You're going to make yourself sick __**and**__ short-stacked." He told her._


	2. Secrets Revealed

**AUTHORS' NOTE:**

**Just a warning that there is a man/man couple, so if that freaks you out, then don't keep reading.**

**In fact the man/man couple starts us off.**

**Don't worry—nothing too graphic, but this **_**is**_** your language and themes warning.**

*****

"_I think the flaming homo has something to say." Charlotte said lovingly, and rested her hand on Tyler's. "You can tell us anything, you know that, right?"_

_Tyler nodded and looked at the faces of his best girl friends. "I know that guys, it's just hard to get it all to come out, all right?"_

_Charlotte squeezed his hand and Rae and Leena came over to hug him. "Come on, sweetheart, you can do this. Why are you so nervous anyway?"_

"_Cause I'm gay, Coco! All right?!" Tyler asked them exasperatedly._

_The three girls stared at him for a minute and then smiled at him and gave him big hugs, which made him raise an eyebrow. Honestly he had been expecting a little more of a nervous reaction, or like at least an, 'are you sure?' But no…no the three of them were being affectionate and understanding and he was really rather grateful._

"_Ty, we already knew that." Rae told him with a smile._

_Leena nodded. "Yeah, Ty…it was kind of obvious."_

"_Why do you think I so affectionately call you 'Mr. Flaming Homo'?" Charlotte asked with a small laugh. "You do know that I mean it to be endearing, right?"_

"_I guess I do now." Tyler told her, hugging them all back. "Well…thank you guys…I really appreciate the support."_

Tyler had a large grin on his face when he turned over that morning, his dream playing over and over in his head as he began to wake up. If only that was how things would really play out for him when he admitted it to everyone he knew that he was in love with a fellow male. In fact, Tyler wished that the Gryffindors wouldn't look at him differently when he told them he was into men…when his boyfriend who was a fellow Gryffindor came out to the public with him. Actually thinking about his boyfriend, Tyler checked what time it was and got up to get dressed in his robes before his classes that day.

It was in fact rather early in the morning—before seven—and Tyler was already practically wide awake and ready to learn. That was normal for Tyler in all reality: he was used to sneaking around and keeping secrets. He really didn't want to come clean to anyone…not until he felt like everyone would handle it better than he was sure they'd handle it now. His relationship was new and it was fun, and Tyler wasn't ready to give up the excitement of it, and he wasn't ready to be judged and have it ruin everything he was feeling.

After pulling on some socks, shoes and his tie, he looked over at his boyfriend and received a smile and a nod. It was part of their little routine to make sure the other was up and then one went down before the other did and they met up to cuddle and converse. So since Tyler was already dressed, he headed downstairs to sit down in front of the fire, waiting patiently to be joined by the boy who understood him. The second Tyler heard his boyfriend on the stairs, he smiled a little, but waited to make sure it was him before he turned around and gave it all away.

"Ty?" Harry asked affectionately.

Tyler's whole face lit up and the thirteen year-old reached out for the other thirteen year-old's hand. Harry blushed but grasped Tyler's hand back, both of them smiling at each other and wishing that being gay was easier to talk about than it was…especially with Harry's hero status, and Tyler's homophobic mother. Even though he knew his friends would love him no matter what, Tyler was still a little unnerved about what telling them would be like—considering Charlotte had just been sooooo sure that he was gay from the minute the two shook hands. Was he _that_ transparent, really?

"You okay, Ty?" Harry asked him, leaning his head on Tyler's shoulder and looking up at him fondly.

Tyler dipped his head and smiled at Harry. "I'm just trying to figure out what we're going to do. I mean someday I want people to know but right now, I just…"

Harry nodded and sat up straight, reaching out and stroking Tyler's cheek. "Its fine, Ty, I don't mind that you haven't told anyone yet, and I'm waiting until you're ready. Anyway, do you really think that Ron and Hermione are going to be all right with it?"

Tyler leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's, running his fingers through the raven locks and smiling a little. Harry was the only person who knew every little secret that Tyler had, and he felt comfortable around him. He knew that he shouldn't be worried about what others would think about their relationship, but he was a thirteen year-old boy and he very much needed to feel accepted. So for now, he and Harry were going to kiss and cuddle like this in private, and for now this was all they needed.

"Harry?" Ron asked groggily from the top of the stairs.

Tyler sighed as Harry pulled his lips away, but nodded in acceptance of it as Harry placed a quick 'sorry' kiss to his lips and then they both turned their attention to Ron. Ron rubbed his eyes and came down the winding stairs, looking at both of them—both of them now sitting away from each other—and then looked directly at Harry. He had another one of his weird dreams and he'd needed Harry to talk to, but Harry certainly hadn't been there for him. In fact Ron was starting to wonder why when he woke up in the middle of the night, or exceedingly early, Harry and Tyler were always the only two up and about.

"I need to get ready for class." Tyler said in the awkward silence. "Thanks for the chat, Harry."

Harry nodded and watched Tyler leave the common room, wishing the two of them could just be honest.

*****

Leena walked into the common room that morning.

"Éowyn has a letter for you." Luna said, in her dreamlike voice from her perch on the dorm couch.

"Do you know who it's from?" Leena asked as she walked over.

"I don't know. I didn't open it." Luna replied absently petting Éowyn.

Leena took the letter from Éowyn, opening it slowly. She rolled her eyes and tossed the letter into the happily crackling fire.

"Who was it from?" Luna asked looking up at her.

Leena sighed. "Droca." She plopped down next to Luna on the couch.

"You mean Draco?"

Leena looked up. "Didn't I say that?"

Luna laughed and shook her head. "You said Droca. But anyways, what did he say?"

"He said 'I hate you'."

"Why didn't he just tell you to your face?" Luna asked.

"Trust me; I wish I knew…but it might have something to do with what happened when he actually did." Leena smiled at the memory.

"What happened…or should I say, what did you do?"

"I beat the crap out of him." Leena replied. "I need to go. I'll see you at breakfast."

Luna smiled. "Okay."

She turned her attention back to the quibbler that was on her lap, and turned it upside down to start marking her answers. Leena laughed, and headed out of the common room to meet up with her brother.

"Hey Blaise." She said.

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Blaise asked.

"I'm okay I guess. It's really hard to constantly be around girls that can't stop talking about you."

"What do they say about me?"

"Why do I talk to you?"

"Because I'm you're brother and you love me."

"Yeah, sure…whatever helps you sleep better at night." She joked, punching his arm playfully.

"Are you really okay? I don't want to see you in the hospital again."

"You'll be the first to know if anything happens to me." Leena smiled and gave her adoptive brother a hug.

"So what do the girls say about me?"

"And we're back there. They can't stop talking about how attractive they think you are."

"Who thinks that?"

"I can't tell you. I want you to avoid talking to them; otherwise I'll never hear the end of it."

"But how can I avoid them, if I don't know who they are?"

"Oh no, don't you try and use any twisted brother logic on me."

"What if I promised to not confront them about it?"

"No good. Then I'd tell you and you'd do it anyways."

Blaise sighed, but smiled. "I've got to go. Stay out of trouble, okay?"

"Yes daddy." Leena laughed as she left to join up with Rae and possibly Coco.

*****

Charlotte smiled as Oliver ran his fingers through her hair and then she pulled her lips away from his and made a face and he sighed. This was really all he and Charlotte ever got to do and he was in need of something to keep his mind off of how random and hectic this year was turning out to be. He could have started Quidditch practice at dawn that day instead of making-out with one of the members of the Quidditch team of the house he was going to try and crush on Saturday. However, when he had gotten her owl, he had been more than happy to let his team sleep in to spend time with her when he hadn't seen her in a few weeks.

Because her father was the head of the Ministry of Magic, their relationship was kept a secret from the rest of the world, and they were both pretty okay with that. Seeing as how they both led pretty hectic lives the majority of the time, it was nice to occasionally wind down and see how the other was doing. Besides, Oliver would be lying if he said he wasn't jealous of the time that Charlotte and Cedric spent together all the time—even if on Charlotte's side they were both strictly best friends. The oddest thing about Charlotte Fudge was not that she was the minister's eccentric daughter…it was that she was a Slytherin who didn't like to spend her time with other Slytherins except Macey Lucas.

Macey was the only Slytherin that Charlotte could even stand, and though Oliver didn't actually like Macey in the slightest because of her haughty attitude and the way that she stuck her pointed nose up in the air and had her black hair always pulled up in a high ponytail to enhance her pureblood stature. In fact Oliver was always trying to figure out why Snape's lovechild was trying so hard to be friends with a half blood, but oh well, Oliver didn't really care. All Oliver really cared about right that moment was kissing his secret girlfriend again, and she seemed to have other things on her mind.

"Before we go ahead with this, I think there's something else you and I should discuss Oli." Charlotte told him, running her fingers over his hair and smiling at him. "I mean you're not going to like it so I wish that I was just keeping my mouth shut and pressed to yours but I mean come on, Oli…if you expect to win on Saturday, you need to train your chasers a little bit more."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Says the girl with the chasers on her team that can't see three feet in front of them."

Charlotte scoffed. "Oh please—Slytherin kicks ass."

"Except for Gryffindor ass, Char." Oliver reminded her and kissed her when she opened her mouth again to protest.

She knew it was a little awkward seeing as she was fourteen and Oliver was seventeen, but the two of them were rather content with each other. Charlotte had latched right onto him pretty much when she'd gotten to Hogwarts, and at first he was intimidated by the Slytherin with the powerful Ministry father, but soon he grew to hate her, and in turn, adore her more than anything. When he found out she was the best player on the Slytherin Quidditch Team their rivalry started, but then that fateful day at the beginning of this year had cemented their relationship.

"Low blow, Oli…low blow." Charlotte told him and then she took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "What I _really_ needed to tell you was that…well…you see…well basically you guys are playing Hufflepuff this time and _not_ Slytherin."

Oliver's eyes went wide. "What?!"

Charlotte knew he wasn't going to take it well, but she really didn't expect him to take it the way that he was taking it right then. Oliver let go of her and then he took a deep breath and Charlotte knew that her sexy Quidditch Captain was about to rant. He only ranted when he was really riled up, and he needed desperately to get out all of his frustration and since she was really his only Slytherin competition now that he had Harry, she was the one to vent to. Charlotte was going to let him rant too—she thought he was rather sexy when he ranted.

"You tell me _now_?! _Now_?!" Oliver asked her angrily. "The game is in two _days_ and you choose to tell me this _now_?! We've been practicing to beat _Slytherin_ and our last practice was last night!"

Charlotte nodded. "Yes, I'm very aware, but—"

"—and now we have to go up against _Hufflepuff_ with _no_ practice?! This is pretty much unacceptable and incredibly inconvenient! Just _when_ was Flint going to come and tell me this?!" Oliver asked loudly.

"Stop yelling at me!" Charlotte shot back at him. "Draco has been milking his imaginary wound on his fucking arm, and so Flint decided to be a dick! Do you really think that _I_ wanted to not do this game?! I _love_ Quidditch and you _know_ it! So why don't you get off you high horse and stop yelling at me, you hot Scottish ass and kiss me again!"

Oliver was stunned by her yelling back, but oddly turned on. Still, it was such a Slytherin thing to do and he had hoped that Charlotte would have had more decency than this to let him know what was going on. At the same time, her eyes were twinkling at him and he wanted to kiss her again, but he couldn't cave that easy and they both knew it. He was Oliver Wood, and he was determined to get the last word in this argument.

"No." He told her firmly, but they both knew by his tone that he wanted to.

Charlotte shot daggers at him. "Do you know who my father is, Oliver Wood?"

Oliver nodded. "Yes, Charlotte Fudge, I do."

"Then you know that in order to get onto the Puddlemere United Professional Quidditch Team you need his approval, right?" Charlotte asked him.

"You are kind of definitely a Slytherin." Oliver told her with a slight smirk. "And…I kind of like it because I know you'd actually never blackmail me."

Charlotte grinned and shrugged, smiling as Oliver's lips returned to hers and then she pushed him off a little and he grunted. Neither of them wanted to stop but Charlotte needed to talk to Cedric about how he was going to have to play Gryffindor. Her morning was full of things she wanted and things she was obliged to do, and there was only so much that she could take. So with one more kiss, she was off on her way, Oliver smiling after his girlfriend and then heading to tell the rest of the team the new news.

*****

Rae stumbled down the stairs to the girl's dormitories, incredibly groggy at about eight am, eating one of the 100 grands that had been stolen from Tyler the night before. She almost joined Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones in the common room but heard the two of them talking in hushed whispers.

"Did you hear?" Hannah asked.

"That Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban?" Susan replied. "It's all anyone can talk about."

"But how did he do it? I mean it's never been accomplished before."

"No one knows! That's why they have to catch him."

Rae felt all the blood draining from her face. Sirius Black, a homicidal maniac, had escaped Azkaban. **Her father** had escaped prison. She slipped down the stairs and fell flat on her face at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ow." She muttered.

Hannah and Susan were at her side immediately helping her up.

"That looked painful!" Susan cried.

"Are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"I'm totally fine. Just a few bruises; nothing new."

"What happened?" They asked in unison.

"Oh I just lost my footing. So what were you guys talking about?"

"How Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. I mean No one has ever gotten past the Dementors before." Hannah told her.

"Yeah. They usually rob you of yourself. You become an empty shell of what you once were. But there's one thing I don't understand." Rae said.

"One thing?" Susan raised an eyebrow.

"Why'd he choose now of all times to escape? I mean he must have had the means to do it before, right?"

Susan and Hannah nodded, worried about Rae. She smiled. It felt good to have friends like them…even if no one besides probably Cornelius Fudge and Dumbledore even knew who her father was.

"I need to go write a letter to my mom. I generally check in before now." With one final grin, Rae went up to get dressed so she could go to the Owlery.

She carefully walked down the stairs this time, so as not to trip, and heard quite a commotion outside the portrait. She stopped to listen.

"Do you know who my father is? Let me in! You let me in right now!"

"What the Hell?" Rae asked and walked over to open the portrait hole. "Coco, what the Hell are you doing?"

"I'm trying to see Cedric, but the stupid badger won't let me in!"

"Of course he won't you're a Slytherin who doesn't know the password. Why didn't you send him an owl?"

"I didn't want to be too conspicuous."

"Let me go get him for you…Wait out here and stop pestering the badger."

Shaking her head, Rae went up the stairs to the boys' dormitories, even though she wasn't supposed to go up there, but was able because the stairs didn't turn into a giant slide. Rae walked into the dorms for the sixth year boys, and went to go find her fellow Quidditch player.

"Cedric." She said shaking him. "Wake the Hell up, and get your ass downstairs."

"We don't have Quidditch practice today. I know. I'm the captain."

"Coco's waiting outside for you."

"Who's Coco?" He mumbled turning over.

"Shit. Charlotte."

"Why are you swearing so much all of a sudden?"

"No reason. Get off my back, and get up. Don't make me hurt you."

"I can't go out in my Pajamas."

"Sure you can. I'm not going to leave, because knowing you, you'll go back to sleep. Now get your butt downstairs."

When Cedric followed her out of the portrait, they spilt, him talking to Charlotte, and her heading to the Owlery.

"Traer, come here baby." Rae said and a pitch black owl flew down from the rafters to her. "Good girl, Traer. I have a letter for you to take home to my mom okay? I now know why I almost didn't come to school this year and why there are Dementors at the school. I need to work on my short attention span."

Rae attached to letter to Traer's foot, and watched her soar.

*****


	3. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****:**

_**Hey guys.**_

_**I have some bad news…**_

_**So last night my laptop died…and I haven't backed it up for two months.**_

_**What does that mean?**_

_**That means I have lost a whole lot.**_

_**That means I have no new updates and probably won't for a while.**_

_**I'm on my mother's computer right now and I don't know when I'm gonna get my laptop fixed or when I'm gonna get my documents back.**_

_**They think that since it's a driver/hardware problem they can fix it and recover my stuff.**_

_**We'll see.**_

_**Mom and I have fixing it on the highest priority—we're trying to get it done by Tuesday, but I don't know.**_

_**For those of you that don't know, I am going to Pennsylvania bright and early on the 22**__**nd**__**, and won't be back until the 28**__**th**__**.**_

_**However we also just got a new place and will be moving in there when I get back and I won't have Internet access until a week after that…or longer depending on how severe this laptop problem is.**_

_***makes a not happy face***_

_**I just wanted to let you guys know that it could be a while before I get anything updated at all and I'm kind of really messed up over it.**_

_**I seriously HATE losing documents.**_

_**I apologize that you guys have to wait forever again.**_

_**I love you all for your support of me.**_

**Kyla aka Pyro**


End file.
